super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Warrior (STFU)
The man only known as the Silent Warrior, nicknamed Silwar by his friends, is a mercenary living on an alternate Naruto world. Due to his experience in assassinations, he is recruited as one of the main members of the Special Task Force Unit. Appearance Silent Warrior wears a purple t-shirt and black pants underneath a black trench coat. He constantly wears a black balaclava and a rice hat to conceal his face. Personality As his name suggests, he's mostly silent but when he talks, it's usually short and in Japanese. This act of silence cemented his reputation as a strong and silent mercenary. His main motivations are money and the thrill of stealth. He is tied strongly with tradition and the "old world" as he lives in an isolated village far from the cities. Despite this, he usually exclaims "Huh..." in surprise when he sees something interesting, usually on a piece of technology he never saw before. Silwar doesn't like to talk, hence why he remains silent. His favorite place is a bar on his hometown called "No Holds Bar", which serves as his hideout and a place where anyone can ask for his services. The owner of the bar has a long and complicated history with Silwar, which is why he lets him stay. Silwar has a deep hatred against the shinobi, especially those coming from Konohagakure. He rarely interacts with people except for the ones close to him. His ever loyal servant, the foxgirl Kanon, is the one of the people he interacts with the most as he has to bring her on every mission due to the Eternal Contract both signed. History Thirty years ago Silwar was found on the streets as a child by an ex-samurai of the Land of Iron. He was thought the art of swordsmanship, pain resistance, assassination techniques, and chakra negation. By the time he's a freshman, his skills surpassed his master's and he became a mercenary after 2 years of more intense training. However his master was killed by the ninjas of Konohagakure during the Fourth Shinobi War under the excuse of treason. Remembering one of the stories his master told, he went to a dungeon of mythical creatures to unleash Kanon, the foxgirl sealed by his master's ancestor hundreds of year before. Kanon grants Silwar the Iganasuk, the legendary blade hidden from a dragon's tail. After the war was over, Silwar continues to work as a mercenary, working for many people ranging from cowardly salesmen to corrupt politicians. He started learning archery in order to overcome several difficulties during assassinations. It was during this time he was contacted by the Mega Industry, promising him a good amount of money and equipment in exchange for his services in the future. In order to fulfill his contract with the Mega Industry (conquering Japan), he unleashed the Orochi, the harbringer of destruction to divert the shinobi's attention. Using this situation, the Mega Industry assaulted all areas, killing all their leaders, and eliminated all shinobis. Thanks to this, Silwar is accepted into the Special Task Force Unit and he participated in most of their missions. After the team was temporarily disbanded, he lives as a barkeeper on his hometown. Weapons Silwar is equipped with the Iganusuk, a sword hidden inside a dragon's tail. The Iganusuk was used by the Unknown Swordsman, the legenday unifier of Japan and first leader of the Land of Iron. The sword can easily cut through several layers of metal and is indestructible. He later found a dagger of unknown origin (presumably from the West) which he uses for parrying. Silwar also practices archery, considered a forgotten art by all in the modern age. Abilities Silwar's swordsmanship is unrivaled, even when compared to the best swordsman the country has. His rapid attacks gained notoriety among the country. Due to the tradition he believes in, he doesn't use Chakra for anything in particular, even walking on water, preferring to use his parkour skills to travel across urban environments quickly. He has seemingly gained resistance to physical pain and mental manipulation, possibly due to intensive training. Trivia * He's based on ronins and the "strong and silent type" character. * One of his main beliefs is that range combat are for cowards. He puts an exception to the bow and arrow, calling them "silent and elegant". * Surprisingly for a technophobe, he has a biker's license. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU Category:Humans